


A Box of Chocolate Covered Strawberries

by Cyberblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf!Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberblue/pseuds/Cyberblue
Summary: Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa, his eyes narrowed into a glare. “This is the urgent matter you had me come over for? To help you make chocolates for your boyfriend?”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 62





	A Box of Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! This story is a side story to my fic “someone like you” but of course you don’t have to read that first for this to be enjoyable. :)

Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa, his eyes narrowed into a glare. “This is the urgent matter you had me come over for? To help you make chocolates for your boyfriend?”

“Iwa-chan come on! You’re already here so I don’t understand why you can’t help me.” Oikawa whines as he sticks out his bottom lip into a pout.  
“Why can’t you just look up a recipe or something?” Iwaizumi asked with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly annoyed.

Oikawa gave him a deadpan expression in return. “Bold of you to assume I haven’t already tried. I just can never get them right! They always look ugly or taste horrible!” 

“Fine, alright I’ll help.” Iwaizumi said as he rolled up his sleeves, preparing to bake. 

“Yay Iwa-chan you’re the best, also here.” Oikawa had some sort of fabric in his hand. He was trying to get Iwaizumi to take it. 

“This isn’t.....” Iwaizumi trailed off. 

“It is. Wear it.” Oikawa said with a stupid smirk on his face. 

“You’re really gonna make we wear a frilly apron? Are you kidding me?” 

“Yup. Nothing wrong with wearing an apron. Wouldn’t wanna get your clothes messy now would you?” 

Iwaizumi snatched the apron out of Oikawa’s hand, grumbling as he tied it on. He heard a shutter of a camera, when he looked up he saw Oikawa giggling as he held his phone up.”

“You just took a picture of me!”

“I sure did, I’ll be saving that for later.” Said Oikawa as he bursted out laughing. 

“You suck, you know that right?”

Oikawa leaned over and bumped shoulders with Iwaizumi. “Yeah yeah, you still love me.” 

“Whatever. Let’s get baking then. What does Sugawara like?” 

Oikawa places his pointer finger on his chin as he begins to think. “Suga-chan likes spicy things I know that for sure. He’s never really said what he likes sweet wise.” Oikawa paused until an idea popped into his head. “Wait, Suga-chan likes strawberries! We can make chocolate covered strawberries for him!” 

“Alright, that sounds good.” Said Iwaizumi reaching for the glass bowls. 

As Oikawa was about the get the chocolate he heard his ringtone start to go off. He flipped over his phone screen. It read ‘Imcoming FaceTime call: Suga-chan’

Almost by reflex he picked up, making sure to angle the phone away from kitchen. 

Sugawara’s smiling face appeared on the screen. 

“Hey Oikawa!” 

“Well hello Suga-chan! Miss me already?” 

Sugawara gave a silent chuckle. “I can’t deny that. What are you up to?” 

Oikawa glanced over the top of his phone to look at Iwaizumi fumbling with the bowls and some of the chocolate.  
“Uhh nothing, nothing. How about you.”

“FaceTiming you.” Said Sugawara with a smirk. 

“Smartass Suga-chan.”

“I was wondering if I could pop by your apartment then maybe we could do something together today?” 

“Oikawa, sorry to interrupt your call with your boyfriend but can you hurry it up a bit, I could use some help.” Said Iwaizumi, knowing that Sugawara couldn’t hear him on the other end.

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Suga-chan, not today.”

Oikawa noticed how Sugawara’s shoulders dropped a bit even though his facial expression didn’t change. “That’s alright, I guess I’ll talk to you later then.” 

“Talk to you later, love! Bye.” Oikawa pressed the ‘end call button’. 

Oikawa put his phone back down. “Alright, I’m done.” 

“Sorry I had to make you end it, I just thought we should start making the strawberries.” Iwaizumi said.

“It’s alright Iwa-chan. Anywho, what do you want me to do?” Said Oikawa excitedly. Even though he wasn’t the best at making sweets he still enjoyed to make them. 

There were 2 bowls of chocolate, one was pink chocolate and one was milk chocolate. “I already have the chocolates separated, you just have to put them in the microwave to melt them. We’ll dip the strawberries in the milk chocolate then drizzle some of the pink chocolate on top.” 

“Aye aye captain, well technically I’m the captain but you get the point.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s terrible pun. “Yeah yeah, get to work.” 

—-

It was 9:00am on February the 14th. Sugawara was sitting on his couch wrapped in a fluffy blanket. He noticed his phones screen lit up from the corner of his eye. He reached for his phone then unlocked it. 

Oikawa <3: Good morning Suga-chan! Why don’t you come and open your door?

Sugawara immediately stood up and walked over to the front door of his apartment. He opened the door to see Oikawa standing there waving.  
Oikawa stepped into the doorway and greeted Sugawara with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning Suga-chan, you look lovely.” 

Sugawara smacked Oikawa lightly on the arm. “We both know that’s a lie.” He chuckled. “Anyways, what are you doing here so early?” 

Oikawa handed a red heart shaped box to Sugawara. “Happy Valentine’s Day Suga-chan!”

“Oh my goodness.” Sugawara covered his mouth with his hand for a moment until he continued to sign again. “You didn’t have to do this. Thank you so much.” 

Oikawa chuckled. “You don’t even know what’s in it yet.”

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day so I’m assuming chocolate.”

“Well obviously! But open it.” 

Sugawara put his fingers under the red lid and lifted it off of the box. “Oh! Chocolate covered strawberries!” Sugawara said with a bright smile on his face. 

“I know you weren’t overly fond of sweets and I knew you loved strawberries so I though these would be a perfect choice to make.” 

Sugawara stepped forward and wrapped Oikawa in a tight hug. When they broke apart Sugawara signed “how come I got so lucky with a boyfriend like you.” 

A red tint developed on Oikawa’s cheeks. 

Sugawara laughed. “Looks who’s getting all shy now.” Suga teased.

“Ah Suga-chan stop it.” Oikawa said clearly flustered. “Anyways, is there anything you’d like to do with me on this wonderful Valentine’s Day?” Oikawa asked.

“Actually, I already have something planned.”

“Oh?” 

“Yep! How about you come back at 5 tonight, alright?”

“Ok, I guess. I wonder what you have up your sleeve there Suga-chan.” 

“I don’t know, I guess you have to come back later to find out. Sugawara said pushing Oikawa out the door. “Oh and wear something nice!”

Oikawa chuckled. “I always do! Bye Suga-chan, see you later!” 

Oikawa left Sugawara’s apartment and Sugawara closed the door softly behind him. Oikawa spent the rest of the day wondering what Sugawara was planning. 

—-

The time was approaching 5pm and Oikawa was already at Sugawara’s apartment. He went up the elevator fiddling with his hands. There was nothing to be nervous of, this isn’t the first time he’s been to Sugawara’s apartment for dinner, or at least what he thought was going to be dinner. 

Earlier he received a text from Sugawara that said ‘come in on your own, don’t worry about waiting for me’. He was a bit hesitant but he did. He twisted the door handle and walked into the apartment, it was dimly lit, the only light source was some candles and a small light coming from the kitchen. 

Sugawara was standing over the stove stirring something, Oikawa snuck up behind him and tapped him shoulder. Sugawara turned his head to Oikawa and greeted him. 

“Well, hello again Suga-chan.” 

“Hello darling.” Smiled Sugawara. 

Oikawa leaned over Sugawara’s shoulder to see what he was making. It seemed to be pasta. 

“Why don’t you go sit down at the table while I finish up here?”

“Alrighty, I will.” Oikawa strode over to the table where he pulled out a chair and sat down. It looked like Sugawara tried to make it look as fancy as possible by laying out a red table cloth, putting some candles around and putting 2 champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne out. 

Sugawara, not long after came over with their dinner on 2 plates.

“Hopefully it tastes good.” 

“Suga-chan, anything you cook for me is wonderful.” 

The compliment caused Sugawara to smile. 

“So Suga-chan, you went all out tonight I see. What made you do this?” Asked Oikawa. 

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day after all and I wanted to do something romantic I guess.” Sugawara said almost shyly.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest. And here all I did was give you some chocolates” Oikawa signed with a sigh. 

“No, they were delicious! Thank you for them.” 

The two of them sat at the dimly lit table eating their dinner, putting their utensils down to sign to eachother every bit. 

Oikawa sat there, finishing his dinner until he looked up and noticed Sugawara staring at him. Once Sugawara noticed he got caught he looked away. 

There’s 2 options for Oikawa right now. 1, act like he didn’t see anything and continue finishing his meal or 2, tease Sugawara. And his choice is... option 2! 

“Hey Suga-chan like what you see?” Oikawa said leaning closer into the table smirking at Sugawara.  
Oikawa expected Sugawara to laugh it off or shy away again. This time Sugawara didn’t do either of the two.  
Sugawara looked at Oikawa straight into his eyes and replied with a single “yes” before he stood up, leaned over the table and pulled Oikawa in for a kiss. 

Oikawa stood there in shock for a moment until he realized what was happening and kissed back. After a couple seconds they broke apart. 

Oikawa stood there staring at Sugawara and Sugawara stared back with a shit eating smirk on his face.  
“Wow Suga-chan never took you as the forceful type.” 

This time Sugawara laughed out loud. “There’s much more for you to figure out about me I guess.” 

Oikawa stepped another step towards Sugawara.“Would you be willing to show me then?” 

“Aw look at you trying to be flirty.” Sugawara teased. “But yes, maybe later.” 

Sugawara’s eyes widened for a moment. 

“What’s wrong Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked concerned. 

“Nothing! Just give me a moment.” He signed as he walked out of the room. Once he re entered Oikawa noticed he a box in his hand. 

He handed the box to Oikawa then said “for you.” 

Oikawa opened the box and to his surprise it wasn’t filled with chocolate but with milk bread?

“Happy Valentine’s Day Oikawa.” 

“Oh my gosh Suga-chan you’re the best. Is it homemade?” 

“It is! It’s my first time making it so hopefully tastes ok, I know you love it.” 

Oikawa placed the box down and pulls Suga into a hug. He wrapped his arms all the way around Sugawara’s body and squeezed him, Sugawara did the same thing. 

They stood there for a moment wrapped in eachother. Oikawa heard Sugawara say a quiet “happy Valentine’s Day” into his ear. 

Oikawa backed away and smiled. “I’ll never get tired of hearing your voice.” 

The corners of Sugawara’s mouth lifted. “That’s good, because you’ll be with me for a long time.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Oikawa.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Suga-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m back with some OiSuga fluff! I adore them and I thought a Valentine’s Day story of them would be cute. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
